wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 9, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The October 9, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 9, 2018 at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. Episode summary Becky Lynch vs Charlotte Flair After Becky Lynch got herself intentionally disqualified during her title match against Charlotte Flair at WWE Super Show-Down this past Saturday, the champion and challenger once again collided for the gold. This time, however, The Irish Lass Kicker would lose her title if she was once again disqualified. The two bitter rivals picked up where they left off on Saturday, trading wicked haymakers at a breakneck pace. Both Superstars began to feel the ramifications of their recent ruckuses and were scrapping with everything they had to get an edge. At one point, Lynch grabbed her title and was seemingly ready to hightail it out of the arena. Charlotte would have none of it, however, and dragged her back. Becky contemplated striking Flair with the title, and the referee seemingly considered disqualifying her, but Charlotte instead continued to engage, prompting the match to carry on. After a Bexploder and a wicked suplex by Becky and Charlotte on the outside of the ring, respectively, the two continued to slug it out and lost track of the referee’s 10-count in the heat of the battle, leading to a double count-out. As the ladies continued to brawl after the count of 10, the fight spilled to the top of the stage, and The Queen savagely speared The Irish Lass Kicker right through the LED boards attached to the entranceway. Both Superstars were down, hurt and one thing was clear: There were no boundaries to how far this rivalry could go. Aiden English presented the rest of “One Night in Milwaukee” Following the shocking reveal of the first part of the “One Night in Milwaukee” video that featured Lana saying “I want you” to Aiden English last week, English teased revealing the rest of the footage with a proposition to The Bulgarian Brute attached. The Mozart of Mayhem suggested that he would destroy the video and never reveal its contents if Rusev simply left Lana and reunited Rusev Day with him. Anguished, The Super Athlete thought about it for a moment as Lana protested, and Rusev decided that he wanted to see the rest of the video. English hemmed and hawed, but The Ravishing Russian chimed in that if he didn’t show it, she would. Aiden mocked Lana and said it would be impossible for her to do so, except it wouldn’t … because she easily hacked him, due to his password being I-Heart-Rusev. The rest of the supposedly salacious video revealed that it actually wasn’t salacious at all, as Lana simply told The Rembrandt of Rage that she wanted him to know how much his efforts meant to her and Rusev. The exposed English still brazenly made an advance to Lana, telling her she can have an “Aiden Night” whenever she gets tired of “Rusev Days,” which prompted Rusev to charge the ring, get some licks in and chase him away. Results * Singles Match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Becky Lynch © vs. Charlotte Flair ended in a double count-out Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:WWE television episodes